


Doppelganger

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, but the others ruin your life, mystogan has a thing for rescuing lost children, that feel when you fall for one doppelganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Kagura looked forward to meeting her old friend, only to find an enemy in his place.





	Doppelganger

Kagura stared across the arena floor at them, studying her competition.

She was familiar with the tactics of Lamia Scale, and Lyon was known to her - Jura would be the one to watch out for there, though she was curious about the young pink-haired girl on the team as well. She of all people knew how a good female mage could overturn an outcome.

Quatro Cerberus could almost be dismissed offhand. At a glance, none of their heavy hitters were present. If Bacchus Groh were there, it would be a different story. Drunken lecher though he was, he was a powerful mage.

Of the playboys, only Ichiya warranted a cautionary thought, if only for his reputation. Playboys - as despicable as Kagura personally found them - were at least predictable, and would be no challenge for her team. They were well versed in how to deal with... that type of man.

As always, Sabertooth made a strong showing. The white haired girl was new though... Kagura would be certain to keep an eye on her.

It was Fairy Tail would be a wild card in this year's games. Returned from the dead. Strength seven years ago was different than strength now. Kagura knew that better than anyone. If she were as strong back then as she was now...

She gave her head a slight shake, and her grip around Archenemy's hilt tightened. The face of her foe was known to her. Someday... someday she'd make him pay.

There was something off, though, about Fairy Tail's second team in particular.

The blond was certainly showy. Whether there was any substance remained to be seen. Mirajane she recognized. Kagura's eyes passed over the pierced man without a second thought. The blue haired woman looked like she wanted to be anywhere other than right there.

But that fifth person, hiding behind the rest... there was something off about him. His face was mostly obscured by what appeared to be a face mask and a bandana. Honestly, the only thing that Kagura had a decent view of at this distance was his bucket pants. Seriously in bad taste. The slight distance between him and the rest of the group was curious. Was he not on good terms with his teammates? If so, that was a very poor decision on the part of their Guild Master - teams needed to be a cohesive whole, capable of functioning together as well as a balanced play of strengths.

"And the members of Fairy Tail Team B - Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, and Mystogan!" the announcer's voice rang out across the stadium, to raucous cheers from Fairy Tail's section.

No matter how hard Kagura tried, she couldn't quite place the man. Which wasn't too surprising, really, what with all the cloth hiding his features. But there was something about that name... Mystogan. Mystogan... Where had she heard it before?

And then, it clicked.

There had been a boy, once. A long time ago. Kagura had never seen his face, but his voice had been kind. A gloved hand, reached out to her filth covered young self, stood out in her memory, stark now. She'd taken it, her bare feet hurting on the cobblestone path he led her. Until they arrived at a building, tall and elegant.

_Mermaid Heel._

The poor boy had clearly never updated his wardrobe. Honestly, those bucket pants... ten years? Fifteen? How long had he been wearing those horrible things? Those should have been a dead giveaway, she couldn't believe that she had forgotten that atrocity.

Still, though... seeing him here brought a smile to her face. It was good to know that he had a guild of his own to call home. Maybe now she could repay that favor from so long ago.

* * *

Her stomach twisted, and churned, bringing Kagura to her knees.

_That can't be. Mystogan isn't... He can't be Jellal, that's just not possible!_

"This is Jellal from another world," she heard Yajima explain to the Rune Knight.

_No. That's not Mystogan! He's lying to you!_

That was _not_ the kind boy that saved her so long ago. It wasn't him, it couldn't possibly be him!

"I know he looks like Jellal, but..."

_That's not Mystogan!_

"Kagura, are you alright? Is something wrong?"

_I'm going to throw up._

Shaking, she stood. "I'll be better in a moment." Then she looked into the eyes of her concerned guild mates, and smiled tentatively at them, praying they would buy into her charade.

Thankfully, they did. As they led her away from the scene, her gaze flickered back to the blue-haired, unmasked man.

 _So be it_ , she decided.

Simon would be avenged. But not today. She could wait... for now. He would be granted one more day to live. It would be the fulfillment of her debt.

If it was for her brother...

_Kagura would even gut a former friend._


End file.
